Heir
by DarthBelch
Summary: The tragedy of loss. Reviews are welcomed and returned


Ness flew down the stairs and landed down in the kitchen. He grabbed his keys, his jacket, and headed for the door. He reached for the doorknob, but not before jingling King's leash.

"Hey, buddy!" Ness said to King. He was lying on the floor next to his half-full food bowl. "Wanna go for a ride? I'll buy you the good stuff today."

"No, thanks." King said. With his head stooped low, he fixed his gaze on the television. It cast a blue hue on him, occasionally orange whenever there was an explosion.

Ness pocketed his keys and walked over to King. He knelt down and rubbed King's cottony hair.

"You feeling okay?"

"Just a little sluggish. Isn't that normal, though?"

Ness laughed and agreed in jest. He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Alright, I'll be back, then." Ness said. He turned the door and put a foot out...

"Ness." King said, stopping Ness in his tracks. "You know I love you, right?"

"Whoa!" Ness said in a false surprise. He smiled. "I'm just not that into you, King."

King knew that was Ness' way of saying 'yes'. He knew it was as sincere as he would get. "Thanks, buddy. Take care of yourself."

Ness laughed and shook his head. He said his normal goodbye before jumping in his mother's car.

Ness lugged the bags out of the trunk and up the door. His thin coat lent no help in cutting the piercing chill that settled over town. In fact, it wasn't half as bad before. It was bearable; he might have even gotten away with a t-shirt. He peered up at the thermometer nailed to the column. It read fifty-two degrees. It indeed was bearable outside.

It wasn't the weather that iced him over, it was his internal workings.

Dismissing it, he placed the bags on the porch swing and fumbled for his keys. Everyone was asleep by now, so he kept his noise to a minimum. He eased the door open.

The house didn't feel as welcoming as always. In fact, Ness's body temperature didn't warm up. The feeling struck him tenfold when he felt that something was missing. He glanced around. He spotted the television, all furniture, all the decor and various bits of home were there. No signs of a break-in. He mentally checked off everything as he passed it. Something's just...not right. Add a lingering headache that plagued him all day, which just flared as he crossed the threshold.

Nothing a little food wouldn't cure!

He carried in the bags and placed them up on the counter. He passed King, who didn't awaken to Ness passing him. He put away the frozen first (leaving out the pizza, which he planned to dive into), then took out King's dry food. King's ears didn't pirk up when the bag crinkled. After placing the vegetables in the refrigerator, he opened the bag of dog food and poured a heaping bowl full.

"Alright, King. Ness said, closing the bag and clamping it shut. "All yours!"

King didn't leap up and dive in.

"Come on, if you finish it, I'll give you some of my pizza."

Ness walked over to him and knelt down. His frigid feeling worsened- his nerves tightened, throat contracted, and the pit in his stomach encompassed his whole body.

"King?" Ness said as he reached out to him.

* * *

Paula looked over at the other end of the table. Was she with Ness? She couldn't tell, on account of the empty shell that may have once been him, just looking out into the distance. It wasn't quite Ness, but a sick doppelganger. Occasionally, he shook his head, as if he were disagreeing with an invisible entity.

"Ness?" she said softly. He looked up. Good, he still did have a name. She was invited out to dinner by Ness, his reasoning that he needed to get out and take him mind off of things. He sounded gritty on the phone, and when they met, they hardly spoke. Given what happened to him, she was surprised he'd be out at all. At Summers, no less. The teleport was kinda shaky, though.

"May I take your order?" They were drawn from their own respective worlds by the waiter. He stood tall with a tablet of paper, and a warm smile. Ness nodded for Paula to go first.

"I think I'm going to go for the," Paula looked over the menu one last time, "Kraken Soup. Extra spicy, please." Paula smiled, knowing Ness had dared her to try the Kraken Soup's 'extra spicy option' the last couple of times they visited. Ness stared down at the menu as if he hadn't heard Paula. Her smile faded into an uneasy neutral frown.

"I'll just have the Toto Rueben. No extras, please." Ness barely said in an audible volume. He handed the menu to the waiter, and sunk back into his chair.

Paula knew Ness was hurting. Whenever it was a 'Toto Rueben' day, it was a bad one. She sighed before daring to speak to Ness again.

"You always order the Kraken Burger!" she laughed, forcibly.

"I'm not very hungry." Ness said, looking at Paula for only a passing flutter. His gaze reminded her of a scolded dog.

They both sunk back in their chairs, none of them speaking until the food came out. Paula dove into the soup. It was good, and not as spicy as Ness had claimed it to be. It was excellent, regardless.

Ness bit into his sandwich.. It tasted like...nothing. He could feel it slide down his throat, and fill his stomach. But there was a different emptiness that food couldn't fill. It was a few heartbeats before he took another bite, and finally forfeited the sandwich to the plate. He wiped his mouth on the napkin, and fixed his gaze on the floor. His body went completely numb, and his mind started to wander. The world was shut off from around him, his five senses were in hibernation.

The first thing that he envisioned in his mind's eye was this wad of puffy white fur. The fur spawned eyes, cute, beady, youthful eyes. And a snout, with a dripping black nose at the end. A patch of gray stretched itself across it's back.

_Hey, buddy._

The black boomed back to reality when he heard a loud thud.

Paula's hands were grasping the edge of the table. She was leaning in, her mouth moving in mid sentence. Ness saw the glasses of soda wavering.

"Ness! Come on, you gotta get out of your slump." was the last thing he heard Paula say.

"How do you think I feel, Paula?"

Paula nodded sympathetically. She reached for his hands, comforting his with light strokes. "I know exactly how you feel. I had a few pets-"

Ness felt something in his psyche snap, almost physically. He felt a sudden rush of blood shoot across his head. The everlasting chill that had settled over him melted on the spot, as a raging fire surged through him. He shot of out of his chair, with tears of every negative emotion flowing down his face. They also betrayed his voice, causing it to rasp and crackle.

"Pet!" Ness yelled. He drew the attention of every person in the restaurant. "King wasn't just a pet to me! You can't ever understand the connection him and I had. He wasn't just a house pet, our bond went beyond anything any other dog could offer. You don't know how I feel, and I'll be damned if anyone does. Ever."

Ness stormed out of the resturant, ignoring the onlooking patrons. Paula buried her head in her hands and succumbed to sobbing.

* * *

The answering machine beeped.

_Hey, Ness. I know you're not going to pick up; it's okay, you don't have to. It's Jeff. _There was a pause in the message; Ness could hear Jeff inhale. _Look, I heard what happened. Well I'm sorry, buddy. I wish there was a way I could help, but I'm at a loss for words or advice. _(pause) _If you ever need anything, you know I'd be the first person to help you. You also have Paula and Poo. I know how you feel...I had a..._

Ness ripped the phone out of the socket and threw it across the room with a shout of anger. It rebounded off the wall and landed next to his dirty clothes. Everything that was in his field of vision met a similar destiny. Many questions flooded his mind.

_Why doesn't anybody understand! Why do they try to make me feel better by trying to force similar feelings upon me? They don't understand! Why can't they get that? No one knows how he feels, how hard is that for them to understand!_In the comfort of his own room (not that he found much there), he leapt onto his bed and landed face down.

When he woke up the following morning, he made a note to wash his face and change the pillow sheet, saturated with tears.

It was a quiet breakfast that morning. He came downstairs, and took a seat at the table. His sister, mother and himself all exchanged glances, reading each other's sorrowful faces. Ness doubted even those two knew how he felt, but they were the closest...

Small talk got them nowhere. Sure, Mom had to do shopping, sis had to go to the mall sometime either today or tomorrow- and Ness would probably have to take her, and he- he had nothing.

He got up and thanked his mother for breakfast. He was glad he was able to taste the food this time, it was as always, excellent. Going outside felt like a good idea, but he was drawn to the phone ringing. Regardless of his mother's request, he didn't pick it up- opting for an overdue walk.

A trip up to Peaceful Rest Valley sounded about right.

* * *

Paula perched herself at the edge of the river's mouth, with Jeff and Poo behind her. Poo was the only one who had yet to console Ness- and from what he heard, he'd wait until he calmed down a bit first.

"I want to help him," Paula said, tucking her knees to her chest, "I just don't know how."

Poo shook his head in disbelief. "I wish Ness could just clear his mind for once, and try to see the light side."

"Is there even a light side?" Paula said gazing upwards and to the left at Poo. She had her chin tucked between her knees, and expelled a sigh.

"Yes." Poo said. "Death is chiefly physical. Sure, at first you are led to believe that the good times had with that person or thing are buried with it, but in the end, you know in your heart that the being exists wholly in your heart, in the form of memories. Those were the good times, and will always remain so if you love the departed."

Paula and Jeff agreed wholeheartedly.

Jeff excused himself, going to take a trip over to the water fountain. It was a while before he got back, but he had news.

"Well, if anyone wants to console him any further, go right ahead. He's right over there."

Jeff pointed to a small clearing, and sure enough, Ness was sitting lifeless on a bench. He eyed a small boy prancing around after a small dog, almost longingly. He got up and walked, hands in pocket, over to the edge of the river. He took a seat at the edge, and stared daggers at himself in the reflection. Looking up occasionally, he still didn't spot his three best friends. They were down a bit, but well within eyeshot. In fact, if he had turned his head-

No. Ness couldn't concern himself with anyone else. What was he to do, now that a part of his life was gone?

_The normal thing is to move on. But how can I, when everything reminds me of King? The water glistens like the water in his bowl. The birds flying around were the ones he always used to bark at and chase around. Just this spot, this one we always used to come to to go fishing._

_I want this to be over, I just want to get on with my life. I don't want to forget him, I just want to stop missing him so much. When you grow up with something, and form a bond that transcends physical contact, can you just 'let go'?_

Birds chased each other around. The breeze wasn't cold, but offered a refreshing chill. The skies were as clear as they have been for the past week, with the sun looming down. Around him, people laughed and prance, playing with friends...or their pet dogs. The wind carried in the sweet scent of flowers, all types mingling into one pleasing scent. One might call this a serene picture.

But he didn't come to realize any of this. It all ceased to exist for him. For all Ness cared, the sky could be on fire, the water boiled away, flora wilted, and the people behind him dead.

_People behind me?_

"Hey."

Ness was startled by Paula, and in the distance, he could see Jeff and Poo walking up in the distance.

"I'd figured we would find you here." Paula said sympathetically. It was a lie, but an ice breaker no less.

"We want to help, but you're just acting kinda... jerkish, you know." Jeff said, almost instantly placing his hands over his mouth. Paula drove her elbow into his ribcage, expelling a gust of air.

"Look, everyone." Ness said, sounding defeated. "I'm sorry. It's just hard on me."

"Yea, we can tell. We know how much King meant to you." Poo said, offering a hand on his shoulder.

"No," Ness shook, "No, you guys don't! Why can't anyone just take my word for it?"

"We're trying to understand you. It's-"

"He wasn't a pet. He wasn't even a friend- or a best friend. He was something... more."

He paused, clenching his fists. "The way I feel...it's as if...I lost one of you.."

Ness blinked away some tears. "I'm sorry guys, I need some time alone. Sorry." He walked off in the distance.

The three were decimated by his speech. The four knew their bonds were made of the highest caliber emotions and feelings. It gave them a chill to think of the notion of one of them...not being there.

It gave them a chill, knowing now exactly how Ness felt now. Ness had left them with the ultimate example of his feelings, and finally they were able to see it from his point of view.

Ness needed time alone, and that they gave him. He needed thier help, their comfort, more than anything now. They were ready, when he was ready to accept them back into his life.

* * *

His mother had just got off the phone. Ness walked into the house to an unfamilliar sight in the past few days. His mother was smiling as wide as she ever had.

"Ness, we need to take a little trip- you, Tracy, and I."

"No thanks, Mom." Ness said, walking right past her. "I'm a little tired."

"Ness, I really think you need to come with me." she said. "King left us something."

"I'm not cleaning it up." he said, amazing himself. At least his humor was returning to him, regardless if it was actually funny. His mother did get a good laugh. After much pleading, he caved in to her begging. He said that he needed to go upstairs, and would be down in a few minutes. As promised, Ness cleaned up, and was downstairs in five minutes. Tracy offered Ness shotgun (an odd bit of charity, as Tracy always beat him to it), and his mother swung into the car...

...almost giddy. What was she so happy about?

They drove over to the family friend's house downtown by the arcade. The Beckers greeted them outside. Ness shook Ralph's hand, and hugged his wife Lillian. They had a son, Allen, but he was in college. After their formal greetings, they were ushered inside.

He wasn't sure if his eyes mistook him, but Ness thought the Beckers and his mother exchanged mischievous (but harmless) smiles. Tracy and Ness looked at each other with a bit of uncertainty. Ralph flipped a hallway light on, and led them downstairs.

_But they usually bring us into the kitchen first. What's going on here?_

Any negative conceptions and conspiracies were thrown by the wayside by the yapping of a liter of puppies. The Becker's dog had been a long time friend of King, both spending lots of time together. A bit too much at times, Ness's mom thought.

"Well, it appears King had one last surprise for us, that devil!" his mother said.

Ness felt a foreign wave of emotion wash over him. Happiness. Innocence. Love. A smile? Yes! All these things he had once felt were coming back. He hadn't felt it this intense since-

_Since we got King._

With everyone in the room smiling at the rampant pups, they watched them scamper about, vying for thier mother's milk. Ralph broke the silence.

_Happy silence. _Ness thought.

"We had to keep this a secret for a few weeks! Well, the proper way to do it is the owners of the male dog get first pick of the liter. So go on," he waved his hands over the dogs, "have your pick!"

Ness knew he needn't ask his mother if it was even okay to have another pet. A simple look at her, and she nodded to him. Now the hard part was picking which one.

_That one over there was particularly playful and energetic. That one has to be the Alpha dog! That-_

Amongst the puppies, there having to be at least eight, there was one Ness's eye caught almost immediately. While the other puppies pranced around, and played with each other, one stuck by it's mother, feeding. After it was done, it laid it's fuzzy head down lazily, watching the others. It let out a yawn and scratched behind it's ears, only to give into rest again.

"Him!" Ness yelled, scaring his mother and sister. "We should take him!"

Everyone nodded. His mother bent down and picked the puppy up.

"Well, since Ness picked the puppy, you name him Tracy."

She shook her head with a warming smile. "No, I want to give that honor to Ness."

Ness hugged his sister, and looked over the pup.

"Prince. His name is going to be Prince!"

Ness picked Prince up and cradled him in his arms. Prince let out a long yawn, and fell asleep on his shoulder. He was...snoring in less than 2 minutes.

_Make sure you take care of him, Ness!_

Ness heard those words as clear as day. He took a look around the room, but no one had made any noise other than gleeful laughter. He took a look upwards, toward the basement window, and out to the sky.

A fluffy white cloud with a tiny patch of gray passed by.

_Yea, you heard me...buddy!_

"You got it, King."

(end)


End file.
